


We're All In The Mood For A Melody

by lullatone



Series: Librarian AU [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, just absolute fluff, librarian au verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Eddie discovers Buck's secret talent and finds that they bring out the best in one another.





	We're All In The Mood For A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is just an idea that I had for this AU that I couldn't get out of my head. It's just a short little ficlet that I thought would be sweet. I am eventually hoping to add on stuff to the librarian AU that keep the story going, but for right now this just takes place after the current fic. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Buck and Eddie are spending time at Maddie and Chim's, a casual Sunday dinner as Eddie was lucky enough to find himself with a night off. Chim and Buck are settled in at the kitchen table, grading math tests together. May had crept up on them, so the end of the school year was fast approaching. 

Eddie had wandered into the dining room with Maddie, perusing the photos lining the walls. He picks up one of a high table next to the wall, admiring the picture of a younger version of the Buckley's.

Buck is flipping off the camera while Maddie’s tongue is sticking out, her college graduation cap held high in the air.

When he sets the photo back down, it lands against the table with a hollow thud. Maddie senses his confusion, heading over to him, hands resting on her ever growing baby bump.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t break anything. It’s not actually a table.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Then what is it?”

“A piano. We keep it covered since it doesn’t really get used.”

“Who’s is it?” Maddie laughs a little, taking a sip of her tea as she tries to keep a straight face.

“It’s gonna sound stupid, but it was here when we bought the house. The old owners just left it here. It doesn’t get much use, but sometimes we can convince Buck to play it.”

Eddie clicks his tongue, surprise playing across his features.

“ _ Buck  _ plays piano?”

“You didn’t know?” Maddie’s face scrunches up as turns around and scurries back to the kitchen. “Evan. Why didn’t you tell Eddie you could play piano?”

Eddie follows her, arriving into the kitchen just in time so see a confused Buck putting his glasses back on. He gives his sister a shrug and continues looking over the test in his hands.

“I dunno. It just never really came up. And I hardly play anymore.”

Chim circles something in pen on one of the sheets in front of him, eyes not leaving his work. “You’re great at it though! And you obviously love to do it, once we can convince you.”

“I mean, yeah I enjoy playing. I have since I was little. I just didn’t have 24/7 access to a piano in college and then I got busy.”

Eddie let’s the subject drop as the two men at the table get distracted, Buck asking Chim for the correct way to grade one of the test problems. Maddie heads over to the stove to get more tea, patting Buck’s shoulder as she passes.

Eddie follows her in, but not before glancing behind him at the piano one last time.

-

When Buck comes home to Eddie after the library on Thursday to find an old piano in their dining room, he can’t say he isn’t surprised. Eddie is standing next to it, rag still in hand from when he had been wiping it down just moments ago. 

“Eddie, where the hell did you get a piano?”

Eddie blushes slightly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Aunt Pepa had one in the garage. She’s a bit of uh... a collector.”

Buck stands there, still shocked that Eddie found this for him. His eyes are glued to the small bench in front of the piano, now clean and ready to be used. Eddie nods towards it.

“It’s all good. You can sit if you’d like.”

Buck walks over and sits down, fingers stroking the dusty keys. He presses one of them down gently, a twanged note emanating from the inside. Eddie chuckles as he squeezes himself onto the bench next to Buck.

“It needs to be tuned, but with that and a good scrub down, I think it’ll be good as new.”

Buck tilts his head, thoughtfully examining the instrument in front of him. He smiles softly, lost in a memory.

“My parents had me take lessons as a kid. They tried to get Maddie to do it, but she hated it, absolutely refused to. So they were delighted when I actually  _ loved  _ doing it.”

Buck leans onto Eddie’s shoulder, one hand still lazily stroking the keys while his other grabs Eddie’s hand.

“Sometimes when it was just Maddie and I at home, I’d play for her and she’d sing along with me. She’s got a beautiful voice.”

The two men sit there for a moment in silence, Buck’s hand finally settling atop the keys. Eddie lets go of the other, placing it right next to the other.

“Play something for us.”

Buck takes a moment, flexing his fingers over the keys. His fingers rest there, poised and ready to play. A stray curl bounces against his forehead as he nods to himself.

After a moment or two he starts playing.

It’s slow at first. He hits the wrong key and curses under his breath.

He starts over, his fingers moving a little quicker now as they get acquainted to their new surroundings.

It takes a minute for Eddie to pick up what song he’s playing, as he’s too focused on watching Buck’s deft fingers go back and forth over the keys. His touch with the keys is delicate but meaningful, and it makes Eddie fall just a bit more in love with him. The growing smile Buck has on his face doesn’t do Eddie any favors either.

“‘ _ Dream A Little Dream _ ’?”

Buck shrugs nonchalantly as he continues to play, albeit a little slower. “It’s the only one I know from memory. I used to listen to the Ella Fitzgerald version on repeat while I was learning it.”

He fumbles around the next bit, taking a moment as he thinks which part comes next. He ends up returning to the chorus, focusing in on getting it better than his first time around.

Buck is surprised when Eddie starts singing next to him. It’s soft and barely there, but he’s singing along.

_ “Say nighty-night and kiss me-” _ Buck giggles as Eddie presses a wet kiss to his cheek, leaning away as he tries to keep his fingers on the right keys.

_ “Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me. When I’m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.” _

Eddie’s singing voice is just like the rest of him. A little gruff around the edges, but deep inside there’s a warmness to it, a kind of thing that makes Buck feel cozy and safe.

They stay like that for a while, Buck playing as Eddie sings along softly next to him. If Eddie is honest, he can’t remember the last time he’s sang around someone else like this. Usually it’s just himself, crooning along to a tune in the shower. It’s been years since he sang to Christopher, but maybe he should start that again.

Buck snickers when Eddie forgets the words, which earns him a nudge to the shoulder. When the song finally ends and Buck is done playing, the silence in the house is almost deafening. Buck blushes slightly as he looks at Eddie out of the corner of his eye.

“I like it when you sing.”

“Well I like it when you play.”

Buck pulls Eddie in for a kiss, taking his face in his hands, fingers still dusty from the piano.

“I guess we’ll just have to do both those things more often then.”

Eddie smiles against Buck’s lips.

“Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
